seaprincessesfandomcom-20200213-history
Transcripts/Big Brother
:Ester: That’s… it! :Polvina: That’s perfect! :Ester: You two are going to be the stars of our Paint-a-Pet project! :Tentie and Spikey: gurgling :Tubarina: door and sighs :Tentie and Spikey: gurgling :Ester: You’re blocking our view! Can’t you sit somewhere else? :Polvina: Is something wrong? :Tubarina: distraught Oh, it’s terrible! :Ester: Has there been an accident? :Tubarina: It’s… it’s my brother, Veto! :Ester: What’s happened to him? :Polvina: Is he alright? :Tubarina: to normal He’s fine. to distraught Perfectly… fine. :Ester: Then what’s the problem? :Tubarina: He’s coming home! :Ester: That’s it? :Polvina: You said it was something terrible. :Tubarina: It’s worse than terrible! Whenever Veto comes home, everyone fusses all over him! It’s Veto, Veto, Veto, Veto, Veto. :Ester: So, you’re upset because you won’t be the centre of attention? :Tubarina: No. Well… maybe a little. :Ester: You can put up with your brother for a few weeks. :Polvina: Can’t you? :Tubarina: Some things are just impossible, and Veto is one of them! :Shark King and Marcello: Veto! :Veto: Hi, everyone. :Shark King: Oh, welcome home, son. laughs :Tubarina: yawns :Veto: Great to see ya, cuz! :Marcello: You too, Veto! :Veto and Marcello: laughing :Shark Queen: You must be hungry, Veto. Come and have dinner. :Shark King: And we want to hear all about school, especially the sports. :Veto: laughing :Tubarina: yawning :Veto: Tubarina, I wondered where you were. Uh, could you take my case upstairs for me? Thanks, Tubarina, you’re a champ! :Tubarina: Veto, Veto, Veto… :Veto: moaning That was great, thank you. :Shark Queen: There’s plenty more. :Veto: Oh, I couldn’t eat another bite, Mother. :Shark Queen: You look thin to me. Are they feedin’ you properly at school? :Veto: chuckles Oh, I’m packin’ it in, Mother. :Shark King: Right, then. Let’s retire to the sitting room and listen to your school stories. :Marcello: And don’t you leave anything out! :Tubarina: yawning :Veto: Tubarina, could you clean up for us? :Tubarina: Me? :Veto: Thanks. You’re a champ! :Tubarina: grumbling Veto, Veto, Veto! :Gummy: gurgling :Tubarina: Where have you been, Gummy? We’ve got a make a start on my Paint-a-Pet project! :Gummy: gurgling :Tubarina: You’ve been what? :Gummy: gurgling :Tubarina: Yes, I’m sure Veto’s stories are very entertaining. :Gummy: gurgling :Tubarina: And he’s wonderful too. :Gummy: gurgling :Tubarina: Okay, I get the picture, Gummy. Can we please just go to my room now? :Gummy: gurgling :Tubarina: Gummy, enough about Veto! In my room, we don’t talk about Veto. Now, let’s start painting. You keep still there while I- uh, where did my pencils go? :Veto: Hi sis, if you’re missing your pencils, I’ve got them, like I’ve got these paints and brushes. You don’t mind, do ya? :Tubarina: Ooh, what do you want them for? :Veto: Uh, this and that. Hey, you don’t need this paper, do you? :Tubarina: Oh, um- :Veto: Thanks. You know what you are, sis? :Tubarina: sigh I’m a champ? :Veto: You got it! :Gummy: gurgling :Veto: Sure Gummy, you can come with me. :Tubarina: frustrated Veto, Veto, Veto… :Shark King: Tubarina? :Tubarina: Coming, Father! Oh, I’m ready. :Veto: Father, where are you going? :Tubarina: We’re off on an inspection of the kingdom. :Veto: Why didn’t you ask me? :Shark King: Well, I thought you might have been tired and wanted to sleep in. :Veto: Oh, no, not at all, Father. :Shark King: Ho-ho, then you’re most welcome to come, son. There’s so many new things to see since you were home last. :Veto: And I’d love to see them all, Father. :Shark King: Oh, wonderful! :closes :Tubarina: I’ll stay here then, will I? Hello? :Tubarina: door At least while he’s out, I can get my paints back, Gummy. painting What is this? :Gummy: gurgling :Tubarina: I know what it is, Gummy. It’s a painting of my mother and father. What I mean is, who did it? It must have been Veto, but… it’s so good, he couldn’t have. He must have. Since when did my sports-mad brother become interested in art? letter over Oh! :Gummy: gurgling :Tubarina: What is it, Gummy, is exactly what I’ve been waiting for! :Veto: Thank you, Father. It was a fantastic day. :Shark King: And we saw half the kingdom. :Veto: The rest tomorrow, Father? :Shark King: We’ll start first thing in the morning. Good night. :Veto: Good night, Father. light on and gasps Tubarina? What are you doing? :Tubarina: Oh, I’ve been waiting. :Veto: So, uh, uh, you want your paints back? I-I’ll get some of my own tomorrow, t-thanks for letting me use yours. :Tubarina: You won’t find what you’re looking for, because I’ve got it. :Veto: Give that back! :Tubarina: Oh sorry, but I’m keeping it. :Veto: Why? :Tubarina: So you’ll do whatever I say from now on, or else Father will see it. :Veto: You wouldn’t! :Tubarina: Oh, maybe I wouldn’t, but maybe I would. Do you want to take the risk? Night-night, Veto. Sleep well. door :on door :Tubarina: door Hi. :Ester: Where have you been? :Polvina: We thought that with Veto at home, you’d want to spend all your time with us. :Tubarina: Oh, not when Veto and I are getting along so fantastically. :Ester: You’re kidding? :Tubarina: Oh, Veto! :Veto: in Yes, Tubarina? :Tubarina: Have you finished cleaning my house? :Veto: Yes, Tubarina. :Tubarina: And you did all my washing? :Veto: Yes, Tubarina. :Tubarina: My friends and I would like some lunch. Could you make some and bring it out to the courtyard? :Veto: Yes, Tubarina. :Tubarina: Oh, and Veto. :Veto: Yes, Tubarina? :Tubarina: winks A little more enthausism, please? :Veto: forced Whatever you say, Tubarina! leaves :Ester: Did I just see what I just saw? :Polvina: Why is Veto doing everything for you? :Tubarina: It’s all thanks… out letter to this! :Polvina: Tubarina? :Ester: You’re using this against Veto? :Tubarina: I’ve got him right where I want him. From now on, he’s got to do what I'' want for a change. :'Veto:' in Lunch, Tubarina. :'Tubarina:' Thank you. That will be all for now, oh, but, don’t go too far. I need a foot rub later. :'Veto:' Foot rub? :'Tubarina:' If I don’t get my foot rub, I’ll go talk to Father instead. I wonder what we’ll talk about. :'Veto:' Foot rub it’ll be. leaves :'Polvina:' Why is this so bad? :'Tubarina:' My father, he’ll be so angry if he finds out that Veto has given up sport at school to do ''art! :Ester: Why? :Tubarina: Oh, my father’s sports-mad, and he’d really love Veto to become a champion. :Polvina: So, if Veto doesn’t do what you want, you’ll show this to the king? :Tubarina: A letter from the school that explains it all. :Ester: See you later. :Polvina: We’re going. :Tubarina: Huh? Oh, but w-w-w-why? C-Come back! :Tubarina: Where are you going? :Ester: Home. :Tubarina: W-What’s wrong? :Polvina: Don’t you see what you’re doing to Veto? :Ester: It’s unfair! :Tubarina: No, it’s not! :Polvina: Getting someone to do something or else you’ll tell their secret? :Tubarina: It’s… ugh, it’s… unfair. :Ester: Think how your brother feels. :Polvina: First, he’s scared to tell his father about his studies. And then his own sister makes him miserable. :Tubarina: But he’s bossed me around my whole life! :Ester: So now he’s learnt his lesson! :Polvina: You don’t have to keep doing it, otherwise you’re just as bad as he was. :Tubarina: Should I give the letter back to him? :Polvina: You should. :Tubarina: Right now? :Ester: Right now. :on door :Tubarina: door Veto? Hmm, he’s not here. door :Ester: Veto? :Tubarina: Veto, where are you? :closes :Tubarina: Stop! Veto, I don’t want you to do anything, just talk! :Ester: Oh, come on. :Tubarina: Veto, wait! :Veto: Forget it, Tubarina. Your little scheme won’t work anymore. I’ve decided to tell Father myself. :Tubarina: But, listen, t-the letter… :Veto: Thanks, I’ll need that. on door :Shark King: Come in. :opens door, then closes :Tubarina: But it’s not what you think! What do I do now? :Ester: You go in there and help your brother. :Tubarina: aloud Help my brother. Help my brother. :Ester: Do it! :opens door :Shark King: Why didn’t you tell me about this until now? :Veto: I thought you’d be angry, Father. :Shark King: I am angry. You’re going straight back to school and telling your teachers you’re starting sport again. :Veto: I still do some sport, Father- :Shark King: Not as much as you should! This entire silliness has to stop! :Veto: I can’t do that, Father. :Shark King: Of course you can. :Tubarina: No, Father, he can’t. Uh, what I mean is… he can’t do it because… because he loves doing art too much. If he tried to stop, he’d be unhappy, so it would be wrong. That’s why he can’t do it. :Shark King: You agree with Veto? :Tubarina: I… I guess I do, Father. Yes, I’m with Veto all the way. :Veto: You are? :Tubarina: Totally. If you want to do art, then that’s what you should do. :Shark King: laughing :Tubarina: Did I say something funny? :Shark King: laughing I never thought it would happen! I’m so happy! :Tubarina and Veto: Father? :Shark King: You two have been fighting and arguing all your lives. Now that you are actually agreeing on something, I… I can’t believe it! :Tubarina: Actually, I can’t really believe it myself. :Veto: Yeah, me neither, but I’m glad it’s happened. :Shark King: Ahem. As for your art studies, since I can’t change your mind, I have only one thing to say. Good luck. :Veto: Thank you, Father! :Tubarina: And I said, “No way!” and then Veto said, “Way!” And we all laughed, laughing Veto’s so funny. Did I tell you how funny he is, like really funny! laughing Did I tell you? :Ester: Only about twenty times. :Tubarina: That’s because he’s so funny! :Ester: Twenty-''one''! :Polvina: It’s great that you and Veto are such good friends now, but… but… :Ester: All you do is talk about him. :Tubarina: I do? :Ester: At least you’ll stop when he gets back to school next week. :Tubarina: I don’t want to think about that! :Polvina: We just want to hear something besides Veto. :Tubarina: Oh! Oh, did I tell you? He made a portrait of me. :Ester: You told us. :Tubarina: It’s beautiful, he’s very talented, and he’s going to help me tomorrow with my Paint-a-Pet project! away He’s such a champ! :Ester: sighs :Polvina: Don’t worry, Ester. We’re really very lucky. :Ester: We are? :Polvina: Tubarina’s only got one brother. Imagine the problems if she had more. :Ester: Now that is something I don’t want to even think about! Come on! :Polvina and Ester: but sounds like Oh, Veto, Veto, Veto…